1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention discloses a universal cable rack for utilizing the maximum available space for cable runs, and more particularly to a universal cable rack which may be assembled to obtain the most desirable length and width, with provision for retaining the cable runs within the width of the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Cable trough designs currently available generally have cross-strap members between side stringers which do not provide means for receiving supporting members therebetween for attaching parallel racks. Cable rack depth is often determined by the height of the unitary rack side stringers. Moreover, overhead cable racks of prior design must avoid overhead light fixtures, reducing overhead space available for cable runs.
There is therefore a need for a universal cable rack which is readily adjustable in length and width and which may provide a depth of rack considerably greater than the height of the side stringers and which utilizes the overhead space between parallel running cable racks whether or not overhead lighting fixtures are present.